


Lydia, Betelgeuse, and a Flame Thrower (final rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Mother Figures, Multi, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and Betelgeuse play with a flame thrower.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 23





	Lydia, Betelgeuse, and a Flame Thrower (final rewrite)

Neither Adam nor Barbara seemed to like it whenever Lydia chose to play with something dangerous. They both just wanted their foster daughter to stay safe. Not do dangerous things and/or play with things that she wasn’t supposed to play with. This time, however, Lydia seemed to have found a flame thrower and, almost immediately and on instinct, she went to show it to Betelgeuse.

Unfortunately, she found him sitting in the living room with both Adam and Barbara, all three ghosts chatting away about something that Lydia could not make out. Lydia quietly entered the kitchen and set her flame thrower carefully down onto the counter before turning to look back over towards Betelgeuse, Adam, and Barbara again, now noticing that all three ghosts had their eyes focused on her. 

“Hey, Betelgeuse!” Lydia shouted, causing the male demon to get up and join her in the kitchen. “Check this out.”

The moment Betelgeuse sat himself down in a chair next to Lydia, the latter picked up the flame thrower she’d found and turned it on, fascinating a now curious Betelgeuse. He held his right hand out towards Lydia and the teen turned it off, giving it to him.

“Thanks, Scarecrow.”

“You’re welcome, Beej.” Lydia smiled at her demon friend.

Betelgeuse then decided to turn the flame thrower on and began running around the kitchen of the house at full speed whilst waving it around in the air above him. Lydia watched on with glee.

“I am now the king of all flame throwers.” Betelgeuse suddenly declared in a regal voice. “Bow down to me.”

Lydia laughed and clapped, clearly amused by her best demon friend’s antics, before bowing down to Betelgeuse as he passed by her. Both Adam and Barbara, however, did not look amused at all. Adam had his eyes focused solely on Lydia and Betelgeuse whilst Barbara just shook her head, her arms folded.

“Could you two please stop messing around with that flame thrower before one of you gets burned by it?” Adam asked politely.

“Nope,” Betelgeuse and Lydia said at the exact same time, causing both Adam and Barbara to look up. The two ghosts sported equally panicked looks on their faces. 

Lydia was now standing on top of the kitchen counter with Betelgeuse, the latter of the two still waving the flame thrower around in the air. Both human girl and male demon were each wearing a paper crown on their heads, probably magicked up by Betelgeuse. Their eyes were focused solely towards both Adam and Barbara.

“Hi,” Lydia and Betelgeuse said in unison.

“Lydia, Betelgeuse,” Adam said, placing his hands on his hips. “Get off the counter and put that flame thrower down before one of you ends up getting burned by it.” 

Betelgeuse and Lydia exchanged silly looks with one another before refocusing their attention back over towards the two ghosts. “But what if we don’t want to,” a now snickering Betelgeuse said. “We’re having way too much fun.”

“Yeah,” Lydia agreed, adjusting the paper crown on her head. “I want to be the queen of all flame throwers forever.”

“And I want to be the king of all flame throwers forever,” Betelgeuse added. 

“Well,” Barbara said, floating over towards Betelgeuse and Lydia and using her ghost powers to pry the still burning flame thrower out of Betelgeuse’s hands. “You two can be the king and queen of playing with things that are not dangerous from now on.”

“Aw.” Betelgeuse and Lydia pouted, sliding off the counter.

Adam was confused, eyeing Lydia and Betelgeuse. “Where did you even find that flame thrower anyway?”

“INSIDE OF AN OPEN BOX IN THE ATTIC!” A smirking Lydia announced proudly, leaning against Betelgeuse.

“WHAT?!”


End file.
